Oh Brother, a Sister?
by Shiny Lights
Summary: Arianna was just a normal foreign exchange student to Kagome's ... sort of. But when she ends up in Feudal Japan, everything changes. Even her name? (btw I suck at summaries it's a lot better than I make it sound I SWEAR!)
1. Early in the Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. DON'T YOU GET IT ALREADY???? This is FANFICTION.net, not IOWNINUYASHA.net. Why do you people always have to rub it in....  
  
Oh, Sister Chapter one: Early in the Morning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. An alarm was going off somewhere in the room, she looked out the window. She was in the Warring States Era. But then why was she hearing her alarm clock. Then she noticed her new watch. She looked at her wrist. The watch was clunky, but it was really cool.   
"That's right! That girl sent it to me as a present." Kagome thought to herself as she pressed a button and the beeping ceased. That's right, that girl. Now let's see. How did she know that girl? Oh, right. She was doing that foreign-exchange thing at her school, and leave it to Mom to volenteer to take her in. But she did sound cool. Her name was...um.....hmm. What was it? Kagome went to those reminders her Mom told her about. Air...on....uh... How did my mother make a name out of that?????  
Kagome shook her head in frustration. Oh well, I'll ask Mom when- duh! That's why I have to go home! She, (whatever her name was) was coming to Japan today, and how would Mom explain her absence? "Oh, Kagome? She's in a well that leads to feudal Japan and is fighting youkai with a hanyou?" That would be funny. But Kagome silently got up and went to gather her things. She could change here, but it would be so nice to be in her room again. Plus, she wanted to take a shower, which she now thought of as a luxury. As she picked up her things and tried to make them all fit into her bag, she thought more about the nameless girl coming to stay with her for a while.  
She was japanese, but grew up in America. She didn't even speak japanese as her first language! She didn't look it, either. For a matter of fact, you would never guess she was japanese! She found a picture of the girl in the bottom of her backpack, and looked at it quickly before shoving it into her bag. Golden-reddish curly hair. bright green eyes, and an L.A. Dodger's baseball cap on. She was chewing pink bubble gum, and had blown the perfect bubble for the camera. Kagome took out the picture again. She just thought that maybe...yes! It had her name on the back! Arianna. Pretty name. Hmm. Kagome looked at the watch. YIKES! I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago! Kagome shoved everything else into the bag and scribbled a note explaining why she wouldn't be there when everyone else woke up. She left in where her friends would find it a ran out of Kaede's hut. She prayed Inuyasha was asleep. She did NOT have the time for a fight. If he came, she'd just have to sit him and apologize later.  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree. It was almost dawn, but it was still dark out. He laid his back against the tree and looked up at the sky. He started to think about something that had been bothering him for the past week. Kagome hadn't been sensing any jewel shards lately, so he had becoming rather bored. He wished something, anything, would happen to break the monotone quietness. He then learned to be careful what he wished for.  
He had smelled Sesshomaru. It was faint at first, but then it got stronger and stronger. He could tell that his half-brother was lingering around the well. He could sense the presence when he had gone to go get Kagome. But oddly, nothing bad had happened. No fights, no attempts to attain the Tetsuseiga, (not that it was any use trying, but Sesshomaru was not one to give up easily.) It was disturbing.  
Of course, he couldn't smell Sesshomaru at this exact moment. It was a new moon, and a new moon meant that Inuyasha was stuck being a human for a night. It was indeed annoying, because it meant he was as weak as a human, which he hated. He lost his keen sense of smell, his sharp hearing.  
Inuyasha snapped out of his trance just in time to hear a very annoying beeping sound. It was faint, but annoying none the less. It was coming from Kaede's hut. He immediately thought of Kagome, and as if in response he could hear her wake. Then he heard another beep and both sounds stopped. He could hear Kagome get up and shuffle about the hut. "But why so early? Not even Kaede's up, and she's always the first to wake in the village. After a little while, he saw Kagome run out the door, and head towards the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? How do you like it so far? READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


	2. The New Houseguest Arrives

A/N: chappie two. i can't even remember when i wrote this. (see, i REALLY need to update!) um... if there are any mistakes, don't mind them. I've rewritten this story 3 times now (and it's not even finished!) come to think of it, i really need a plot... WAIT I HAVE ONE! ^^ continue!  
  
Btw, I'm updating a WHOLE bunch because the next two weeks I'monna be on spring break. WHOOO! And I'm going to my grandma's house. NO WHOOO! But maybe I can get her to buy me a stuffed octopus....  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Arianna, the plot, and me. But I do keep Inuyasha on a leash... sometimes. Only if he's bad and tries to escape, though.  
  
Oh, Brother. A Sister?  
  
Chapter 2: The New Houseguest Arrives  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could, well, as fast as she could with a ten-ton backpack. Suddenly, she saw a figure appeared in front of her. It was, of course, Inuyasha. But surprisingly enough, started to run beside her. This was really strange, but it worked better than fighting or "sit" so she didn't stop him. Even if he was in his human form, he could still easily keep up with her.  
  
"Why are you up so early? Nobody else is. Why do you have to go home right now? Why didn't you tell anybody you were leaving yesterday?" Inuyasha kept asking "why" questions. Soon all Kagome was hearing was "Why blah blah blah blah why blah blah blah...?" She couldn't take it, especially since she wasn't exactly a morning person.  
  
"SHUP UP WITH ALL THE WHYS!! I'm kind of in a hurry, Inuyasha. I've got...a friend coming over and it would be quite odd it I wasn't there and then all of a sudden she sees me coming out of a well! I'll explain later tell the others for me bye!" Kagome quickly gave Inuyasha a good-bye kiss on the cheek and jumped through the well, totally forgetting about the kiss, and hoping that Sota hadn't used up all the hot water as Inuyasha stood at the well, stunned by what she just did.  
  
It wasn't until she raced into her house, said quick hellos to her mother and grandfather and ran upstairs just in time to have Sota close the bathroom door in her face and she yelled "You SUCK Sota!" that she realized what she had just done. Slowly, she walked into her room, closed the door, and fell backwards onto her bed to question about the kiss.  
  
Had she really just hugged Inuyasha? And kissed him on the cheek? She had, hadn't she? Had he liked it? Well, it he didn't, wouldn't he have just pushed her down the well or something? Maybe it was too short for him to react. Hmm... 'Knock knock.' "Come in." It was Sota, dripping towel and all. He had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to be so mean. I didn't know how much you wanted the shower. You didn't even yell at me or anything. I used the coldish water instead so you could take a nice hot bath."  
  
"Oh, Sota! You're the best! It's ok, it's just...I had stuff on my mind. Thank you so much. I think I'll take that bath right now." She smiled and hugged Sota before taking her clothes and running down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
After taking a long, hot bath, Kagome felt much better. She was still getting dressed when the doorbell rang. She could hear her brother run down the stairs. Somebody was excited. She quickly put on her shirt and ran down the stairs. Her mom was at the door, some shouting was heard from outside, and there was a man at the door.  
  
"Now are you sure you want her? I'll admit she's not exactly...er...normal."  
  
The she came out of the cab across the yard. She stretched, started to yawn, then suddenly seemed to choke before popping out a retainer.  
  
"I'm just making sure that if she...er.... does something a bit...strange, that you must act like it didn't happen. She has..." he leaned so close to Mrs. Higurashi that not even Kagome, who was right next to her mother, could hear, and said, "....certain 'powers' which she doesn't have complete control over and-"  
  
"What do you mean, 'doesn't have complete control over'? I just sort of freaked out because I woke up with your ugly face in mine." She stopped to shudder at the memory. 'I would freak out too, with that kind of face,' Kagome thought.  
  
"And why do you hate me so much? Plus, admit it. That old chair was so ugly it made me gag. It must be an curse on your family." She stifled a giggle and walked up to Kagome. "Sup? I'm Arianna. What're your names?"  
  
"That chair was a family heirloom and....well, what's done is done. Now be nice. We wouldn't want you to be rude to your hosts. Talk like a polite person and drop the slang."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever." She waved a hand at the guy and turned to the Higurashi family again, "Hello. My name is Arianna. I am 16 and American. It is nice to meet you all. What are your names?" She curtsied, glaring at the guy. "Happy now?" The guy just shook his head.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kagome, this is my mother, my grandfather, and my little brother Sota." She gestured to each person. "I'm also 16. We should get to be good friends."  
  
(A/N: i don't know her mother or grandfather's name, live with it!)  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stepped up. "Come in, please! It's quite cold out here, and why should we stand out in the cold when a warm house is just feet away?"  
  
"Okay, I'll just bring my luggage by-" the guy gave Arianna a stern look. "Ugh. Fine. I'll CARRY my luggage. Happy? Sheesh, what a grouch...." Arianna rolled her eyes and went to carry her luggage from the cab.  
  
I wonder how else she was going to bring them in...? Kagome thought that this girl seemed normal, but there was something odd about her, and she just couldn't place it. I'll figure it out later. Kagome shrugged it off, and walked into her house, followed by Arianna, who was "holding" a huge bag but always kept her left index finger pointed towards the handle in an odd fashion with a huge, sneaky smile. As she passed the guy that brought her, he sighed and rolled his temples.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
i just can't seem to do cliffies... and i bet everyone's happy, neh? 


	3. A Boring yet Necessary Interlude

Chapter 3: A Boring but Necessary Interlude  
  
disclaimer: if you think i own Inuyasha, YOU'RE WRONG! i do own Arianna though. YAAY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Arianna. Tell us about yourself. We would love to get to know you better, considering you'll be staying with us for a while.  
  
"Hmm. Okay. Let's see. My parents were originally from Japan, but they left me somewhere when I was a baby, and an american couple found me and adopted me. Then they took me back to America, and I grew up in L.A. What else? Oh, I really like music. I always have my iPod with me wherever I go, and I also like Japanese manga. I find it quite interesting. Much more than the American comics in newspapers. Those are too short. And dogs, I'm a dog person." Arianna smiled. "...literally." she muttered under her breath. She looked around. "Nice house."  
  
"Oh, thank you. It's been in the family for generations. We own the shrine, too.  
  
"That's cool. I think I've been here before, sorta rings a bell in the back of the head, y'know?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Kagome, why don't you and Sota show Arianna the guest room. I have to discuss some things with Mr. Johnson here."  
  
"Okay, Mom. C'mon! You'll love the room."  
  
~~~~~a few minutes later~~~~~~~  
  
"...and here's your bathroom, Arianna. So just put your things down over here and I can show you around town!" Kagome gestured around the room to each place.  
  
"That'd be cool." The three people walked outside.  
  
"Bye! I'm seeing a friend. Nice meeting you, Arianna!" Sota turned to the other direction.  
  
"Same to you!" Arianna shouted as Sota walked off. "Nice brother, Kagome."  
  
"Yeah. He's really sweet. So where do you wanna go?"  
  
"I have no clue! You decide, considering you're the person who know's what's here."  
  
"Ok, ok! Point taken!" And they spent the entire day together.  
  
"Where'd Kagome go?" Shippo whined.  
  
"Through the well. She said she had to go do something." Inuyasha kept the kiss part to himself.  
  
"Why didn't Kagome tell us, too?" Shippo pouted. "LET'S GO GET HER!"   
  
"NO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
damn, don't you hate the filler chapters that do nothing but move the story along? I DO! =^_^= no matter, tho. (don't worry, if anyone reads my random notes, they get a lot better once i write, post, write next chappie, post, etc rather than spilling everything out the day before winter break ended then posting like 3 months later. (yes chapters 3-11 were wrote in late december/early january...)  
  
anywho, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! This fic has been posted for several months, yet I only received one review... how sad. Oh, does anybody have ANY suggestions for a new title for this fic? The current one is REALLY cheesy.... I'll give you a cookie if I choose yours.... 


	4. Down the Well We Go

Chapter 4: Down the Well We Go  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, DAMNIT! oh wait... 'cept Arianna. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING 'CEPT ARIANNA, DAMNIT!  
  
~~~~the next morning (early)~~~~  
  
Arianna got out of bed slowly. She didn't want to make any noise, so the rest of her host family could sleep in. She wrote a note about seeing a friend who lives in Tokyo, which was true..... in a way. She left it for Kagome in her room, where she found a note saying the same thing addressed to her. 'Heh. Guess we both had the same idea. But she'll never know...' Arianna crept back down the stairs, went out of the house, and started to walk in a familiar direction.  
  
Kagome stopped her alarm clock before it could wake up anyone else. 'I really should go explain why I left yesterday to everyone before I go to school today. They'll be wondering...' She left a logical note to explain to Arianna her absence if she were to wake before Kagome got back (I.E. she lied), and slowly walked out of the house in her PJ's, bathrobe, and slippers. She swore she could have heard someone else up, but it was probably just Buyo. She walked towards the old shrine with the well, taking in the quietness of the morning. 'Good thing Inuyasha didn't come for me yesterday. What would Arianna think about him?' Kagome walked into the shrine and saw a figure right by the well. At first, she thought it was a demon, but the baseball cap told different.  
  
Arianna walked towards the old shrine. 'I'll be there soon, just keep your pants on!' She walked into the shrine, and swung one leg over the side of the well. Just as she was about to hop in, the door opened again, and Kagome stood in the doorway.  
  
"ARIANNA!?"  
  
"Oh, CRAP!" Arianna jumped into the well.  
  
She found herself in the forest. She had to get away. Just away before Kagome saw her. Did Kagome know about the well too? 'But she's not like me... so how could she go through?' Arianna ran into the forest the fast she could. She got pretty far away, but she could still hear Kagome shouting "Come back!" and running as fast as she could to catch up with Arianna.  
  
Arianna looked back as she lept up into the trees and began to jump from one to another. She looked back, straining to hear if Kagome was still pathetically attempting to catch up with her. "Heh heh. Fat chance in hell that's gonna-" Arianna had not been watching the road- er... path in front of her, and had run right into someone sitting in the tree.  
  
It was a boy, about her age, sitting in the tree. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, and little doggy ears on his head. He was wearing a red kimono-type thing and some sort of prayer beads around his neck. There was also a long oval-like mud print on his face, which probably wasn't there before she stepped on him.  
  
"Watch where you're going girl!" The boy wiped away the mud from his eyes, and he looked up at her strangely.  
  
Arianna was too busy to notice. She was waving her arms wildly, trying not to lose her balance, and fall out of the big tree that was about two stories high. She fell backwards, but hooked her knees to the branch. Her hat fluttered down to the ground, as did almost everything in the pockets of her denim jacket fluttered out and fell to the ground below, including her hat. With a few flips here and there, she was sitting on the same branch of tree as the boy, She smiled, stuck out her hand and said "The name's Arianna. Nice to meetcha!"  
  
But instead of taking it, he sniffed it. He looked up at her. "Why do you smell like my father?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hey wow, a cliffie! I DON'T SUCK! ^_^  
  
i also hope that i get more reviews. this is how it works:  
  
reviews=motivation=more chapters=more reviews  
  
and it all goes round and round like the wheels on the bus. THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ALL THROUGH THE TOWN!  
  
anyway, since i've gotten a grand total of ONE REVIEW (and it was from my friend, who I badgered to review anyway, so it doesn't count) i thought maybe i should give the wheel a little heave-ho and update. maybe THEN you ungrateful censored will review!  
  
i've always envied those authors/authoresses who always get like 300 reviews, and they get their first 100 on chapter 3. i mean, i don't have 100 reviews from ALL OF MY FICS COMBINED! ;__; i feel sad now.... REVIEW TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! 


	5. Meeting People, Friends nor Foes yet

A/N: I HOPE YOU PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING!  
  
Disclaimer: the authoress is depressed, so right now she owns the earth. CUT HER SOME SLACK, WILL YOU?  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting People, Friends Nor Foes.... yet  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, still preoccupied with what had happened the day before.  
  
"What did it mean...?" He thought to himself. It was around this same time that Kagome had, in fact, kissed him on the cheek before jumping down the well.  
  
Inuyasha was so preoccupied with this event that he failed to notice the sound of running footsteps coming towards him, he failed to notice the smell that reminded him so of his father and brother. He also failed to notice the girl who's muddy shoe was about to hit him right in the face. Not until it was too late, anyway.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, but shut them again quickly as a huge, foot- shaped thing covered in mud made contact with his face, slipping down and making a long brown streak down his haori. He blinked some of the mud out of his eyes to see a girl, around Kagome's age, standing on the branch (not very steadily, might I add.)  
  
"What where you're going girl!" He wiped the rest of the mud away from his eyes, and saw the girl standing there, sturdier than before. She was wearing the same kind of clothes he had seen girls in Kagome's time wear. She was wearing loose black shorts, a hat, something that Kagome had called a "denim jacket" and under that a shirt that had something written in some strange language and a dog, bearing it's teeth. Her hair was yellow-ish, as were her eyes.  
  
Of course, she had began to waver again, and was now waving her arms like crazy, trying to keep her balance, After about 5 seconds, she fell, but used her legs to grab on the branch. Swinging from several different branches, she sat on the branch this time, crouching like he was.  
  
She stuck out her hand. "The name's Arianna. Nice to meetcha!"  
  
Inuyasha knew something was weird with this girl. Something about her smell. He sniffed her hand, and looked up at her.  
  
"Tell me, why do you smell like my father?" He then noticed that on her head were ears exactly like his. They stuck out from her hair, considering that they were a light silver color, and her hair was blonde. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Smell like your father? How would I know why I smell like your father? I don't even KNOW YOU FATHER! Hell, I'd be damned if I knew MY FATHER!" Arianna then began to hyperventilate and tears began to build in her eyes. He figured that he should probably change the subject.  
  
"And why are your ears a different color than your hair?" She glared at him for that. She stood up, and began to hop down the branches and gather her stuff that had fallen out of her pockets.  
  
"I dye it." She put her cap back on her head, and walked off.  
  
Arianna walked off, peeved that she had to admit that she wasn't a natural blonde. But what scared her the most was that he looked a lot like her. Well, if she had kept her natural hair color, been wearing a red kimono-ish thing, and taken her green contacts out- wait a minute! She ran to a small pond and checked her reflection.  
  
"Have I been walking around this entire time with gold eyes? Yikes!" She searched her small black messenger bag for extra contacts, but none were found. She sighed, and flopped backwards, looking at the smog-free sky. It was peaceful, unlike the world back home. "I truly belong here..." she whispered softly. She put her arms behind her head, exposing her navel, which was pierced, and had a pink shard of some sort on it.  
  
"Hello." A cool voice came out from a nearby bush.  
  
Startled, Arianna jumped up, and got into a fighting stance, and bared her teeth, and two tiny fangs poked out.  
  
Slowly, a figure in a baboon skin came out. "You have something that I would like. If you give it, I promise not to hurt you."  
  
Arianna looked him over, then began to laugh. The guy in the suit just stared, wondering what was so funny.  
  
"What is causing you to laugh? If I were you, I would find this no laughing matter." She looked at him, containing her laughter, but obviously not taking him seriously.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? Do you honestly think that I'm going to be afraid of some guy in a monkey suit? But seriously, what's with the costume?"  
  
He glared at Arianna, and said "You have not seen the last of me, Inu- Tsuki. Remember, I, Naraku, will not give up until I have all the shards..." and then brown things like tentacles began to come out of the costume and attack Arianna.  
  
Arianna, not knowing what to do when being attacked by what looked like tree roots, just stood there in terror. As one of the appendages came swinging towards her, she winced, and a golden bubble formed around her. When the appendage hit the bubble, it was fried to a crisp, and the burns went all the way up to the main body, and it exploded. Arianna would have just stood there in awe of what she had just done, but she wasn't exactly fond of having body parts rain on her.  
  
As Arianna ran back into the forest, avoiding random appendages as she ran, she thought of what the Monkey Guy/Naraku had called her. Inu- Tsuki... Inu-Tsuki... it didn't make any sense.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know it doesn't make sense, but Inu-Tsuki means "Dog-Moon" sure, sure, it doesn't make sense, BUT THAT'S THE NAME! I don't want a bunch of hate mail alerting me of something i was perfectly aware of.... 


	6. Hey, You're Friends with Kagome Too?

A/N: i don't even remember this story's plot.... damn i need to reread this.... ^^;;;  
  
disclaimer: owns nothing but Arianna, capice? (is that how you spell it? i dunno...)  
  
Chapter 6: Hey, You're Friends with Kagome Too?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome eventually stopped as she realized what was happening. Arianna was apparently long gone, but something was wrong with Arianna. She had gone through the well, for one thing, but it was something about her eyes. When Kagome had opened the door to the well house, before her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, Arianna's eyes seemed to have reflected the light of the early morning, and were like two golden orbs, hanging in the darkness. Like Buyo's. She thought. "...or Inuyasha's." she whispered.  
  
Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. Why would Arianna be a hanyou? She didn't have claws or fangs.... but the sun hadn't come up when she arrived. And it was a new moon that night.  
  
"Could she have just been in her human form?" Kagome sat down on a rock. "Come to think of it, she did wear gloves a lot yesterday. She said it was cold, but I thought it was fine. Kagome stood up, and looked at her watch. "YIKES I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She ran back to the well, jumped in, and ran all the way to her house and get ready for school.  
  
Inuyasha just stood by the tree as the girl who called herself Arianna walked off in a huff.  
  
"I dye it." She put her hat on, and walked off towards the stream.  
  
She dyed her hair? So then was her hair's real color like her ears, just like his hair and ears? But then why did she smell so much like his father? Nothing made sense, so Inuyasha went back to the well, only to find that Kagome's scent had come and gone.  
  
"Why would she come through the well, wander around aimlessly for a bit, then go back through the well again back to her own time?" He followed her scent around, and truth be told, she had just gone in one big circle, not that long ago. Inuyasha jumped through the well to try to find Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? She's already in school. She won't be back until the afternoon." Ms. Higurashi was washing the breakfast dishes, and Kagome's grandfather was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Feh. Then I'll wait for her." Inuyasha sat down on the couch, and pressed the button on the "remote" like Kagome had taught him. He then pressed a button multiple times until he could find something interesting enough. He found a thing that had a bunch of different people singing in some weird language. He liked it though, so he watched it for an hour.  
  
A few hours later, Sota came home, because today Ms. Higurashi said he had a "half-day" whatever that was. Sota sat on the couch with Inuyasha, looked at the TV, and said "You like MTV? Man, wait until Kagome finds out. HEY I LOVE THIS SONG!" Sota began to mouth the words to the song as some weird people were singing in an empty church.  
  
"You know what they're saying?" Inuyasha looked at Sota like he was crazy. How did Sota know the words?  
  
"No way. I don't speak english. I've just heard this song so many times that I know the words." Sota went back to the song as Inuyasha just sat, waiting for Kagome to get home.  
  
Arianna walked a ways, until she stumbled upon a village. Oddly enough, they didn't stare *as much* as she would have expected. She knew from the start that she was pretty far back in time, what with the Higurashi home disappearing, the outfit that the HANYOU was wearing, (which included not having to cover his ears, fangs, or claws like she had to) and that weird guy in the monkey suit. No one from her time could wear a monkey suit, and still seem to have so much power. Oh, plus the thing grew tentacles and tried to kill her.  
  
As she walked through the village, she heard some of the villagers whisper things like "Is she from the same place as the young miko Kagome?" or "Is she human?" Wait, Kagome went to this village? Now Arianna was really confused. She went to the outskirts of the village, and sat on a rock. So she was in a village, in Feudal Japan, she knew no one, except for that hanyou, who she couldn't smell anymore, and that guy in the monkey suit.  
  
As she was thinking, the smell of instant ramen wafted towards her. She inhaled it deeply, realizing that she hadn't had ramen for weeks now, because that creep with the chair wouldn't let her have it. Wait, ramen?  
  
"I'm pretty sure they didn't have that in Feudal Japan." Arianna got up, and ran straight towards the village where the smell was coming from. She saw a small hut, with a guy and girl both about Kagome's age sitting over a pot, in which she could tell the ramen was cooking. Then out came an old woman, and a young kitsune.  
  
Arianna walked towards the circle. "Mmm... ramen. That smells good." Arianna was about to sit down when she realized that they were probably wondering who the heck she was, how she knew what ramen was, and a bunch of other things. Arianna had to think up something quick, or else they wouldn't exactly know why she was here.  
  
"Uh, you friends of Kagome's?" Luckily, the four people's expressions changed from confusion to happiness. "'Cause I am, too."  
  
But the old lady was still looking at Arianna strangely, which was quite unsettling. The guy walked up to Arianna.  
  
"Hello. I am Miroku, a monk." He bowed. "Would you consider bearing my child-" The girl hit him over the head with what looked like an oversized boomerang. "I'm Sango." she said.  
  
"Hey, I'm Arianna. I'm from Kagome's time." Arianna smiled, and looked over Sango's shoulder to find the kitsune trying to serve himself, but the ladle was too big, and he was spilling the broth everywhere. "Do you want some help?" Arianna walked over to the kitsune, and poured him a bowl. "What's your name?"  
  
"Shippo." the kitsune said in between mouthfuls of ramen.  
  
The old lady looked at Arianna again. She finally said "I am Priestess Kaede. You will stay here until Kagome and Inuyasha return. I must see to some things." Kaede walked back into the hut.  
  
"Lady Kaede knows something. I wonder what it is?"  
  
Sesshomaru had trusted Jakken to tell him when anyone went in or out of the well, but as usual, he found Jakken asleep. After killing him, then bringing him back to life with Tensaiga as punishment, he asked Jakken if anyone had come out of the well.  
  
"Yes, yes m'lord! It was a girl, she had yellowish hair, and she was wearing strange clothes like the girl who travels with Inuyasha! And she was a hanyou! And.. and..." Jakken tried to remember more about the girl.  
  
"And she had golden eyes. Oh, and the other girl came out after her, yelling 'Arianna, Arianna, come back!' " Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hmm. So she has returned. I knew I should I have dealt with it another way. But I was young and foolish, not thinking of the future. Oh well. Come." Sesshomaru walked away calmly, not knowing exactly where he was going, and not caring. He had the girl on his mind. 'Inu-Tsuki, has returned.' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
whoooooo..... REVIEW! 


	7. What are you doing here?

Disclaimer: read the previous chapters  
  
Chapter 7: What Are You Doing Here?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked home from school. Of course, today they had a pop quiz in math, which the teacher had been dropping hints all week. And, of course, Kagome had been too busy killing demons in FEUDAL JAPAN to know! Kagome knew that she got a bad grade. It was like gibberish to her! Kagome walked up the many steps to her house, opened the door, only to find Inuyasha and Sota singing, in English, to MTV. Not only that, but Inuyasha seemed to have a pretty good voice, too.  
  
Kagome walked right up behind the couch, and practically had to cover her ears because the TV was so loud. First she asked in a normal voice "Where's Mom, Sota?" Nothing. She said a little louder. "Where's Mom?" She got annoyed, and just as the song ended she yelled "WHERE THE HECK IS MOM!?!?" Sota clapped his hands over his ears and Inuyasha fell backwards from the yell.  
  
"Geez, sis. You could have just asked us normally." Sota took his hands off his ears. Kagome's eye started to twitch in frustration. Inuyasha got back on the couch just in time to hear Kagome yell again.  
  
"I'VE BEEN ASKING YOU FOR 5 MINUTES!!!!!" Kagome screamed at Sota and Inuyasha again.  
  
"BE QUIET KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled back as he got back on the couch for a second time. "Come on. Anyways, we have to get back to the feudal era." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, the backpack that her mom packed, and by the time Kagome knew what was happening, Inuyasha was jumping down the well in her time and jumping back out in his.  
  
"INUYASHA! PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome began to kick. Foolishly, Inuyasha ignored her. "SIT!" The prayer beads took effect, and Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt. Kagome jumped off his back, grabbed her bag, and walked towards the village. She saw Kaede's hut, with Miroku on the ground, twitching, and Sango walking into the hut with her boomerang on her back.  
  
"Hello, Miroku." Kagome said coolly as she stepped over the unconscious monk and walked into the hut. Inside was Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and... Arianna?  
  
"Arianna? What are you doing here?" Kagome looked at Arianna, who was hunched over a gameboy, her clawed hands pressing random buttons and she occasionally cursed at it. Shippo was watching eagerly.  
  
"Can I try it now? Can I try it now?" Shippo asked again and again.  
  
"Well, I came through this well, and I was walking and I-" Arianna stopped short as she realized who she was talking to. "Uh... hi?" She handed Shippo the gameboy, at which he started pressing buttons and saying the same things to the little man that wouldn't kill the monster behind him.  
  
Kagome was just about to ask more questions when she realized that something was different about Arianna. She wasn't wearing a hat, and had two grey-ish dog ears on the top of her head. She had golden eyes, just like Inuyasha's and claws like his, too. Kagome stood up in shock. "Ar- Ar-Arianna? Why didn't you tell me that you were half demon?"  
  
"Well, not a lot of people are, let's say, 'used' to the idea that there are still demons around. Actually, I think I'm from here." Arianna motioned to the feudal era in general. "I'm not really sure how I ended up in your time, Kagome. That's wiped out of my memory, for some reason or another." Arianna started to look grim when the whole 'wiped memory' came up, but perked up again after she finished.  
  
"I have some suspicions about your origin, but we will need to go to the river to do the tests. Come, Kagome, Sango, you can come too."  
  
Inuyasha walked in the room, and his eyes immediately fell on Arianna. "You again? I thought you walked off in the other direction with no clue of where you were going?"  
  
"You again? I'm not dumb as a bat, dog boy."  
  
"I've got a name, you know."  
  
"Like I care!"  
  
"Inuyasha, Arianna, PLEASE! Could you argue later? We were on our way to the river. You and Miroku shall stay behind." Kaede walked out of the hut.  
  
"So Inuyasha is your name. It suits you, Dog boy." Arianna hissed as she walked past Inuyasha and out of the hut.  
  
Sango and Kagome glared at Miroku and Inuyasha, but mostly Miroku. "You'd better not follow us, Miroku." Sango warned Miroku before following Kaede and Arianna.  
  
Miroku shuddered. "I wouldn't dare spy when Kaede's there." Inuyasha smiled as Miroku pretended for force himself to vomit.  
  
"Men." Kagome shook her head and followed the other girls with some towels she brought from her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=^_^= WHOO SPRING BREAK IS SOON! (hence i'm updating a whole bunch) 


End file.
